


Son of the Wind

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Children, Gen, Magic, Original Universe, Story Fragment, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-01
Updated: 1997-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young elven boy inherits the power of the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the Wind

In Lolonder the children seem to have no home, and roam the streets day and night, but it is not so. Though a terrible fright the children may seem, they might not be as your sight can see. The Lolonder children are loved and have homes, where they return whenever they please. Most of them are cousins or half-siblings to each other, and few give a care to relations. Here was the place where Tihiro grew up, the son of an unknown father, whose mother Tihala was Child of the Wind, until he inherited the ring.

That autumn night was filled with chill, a fright of pouring rain. The night had spread its cloak about the world, and it was a cloak of blackness and terror. Tihala was too exhausted to alter the weather, and would not do so even if she could. She wrapped her cloak more closely about her newborn son, whom she had named Tihiro, Son of the Wind. Tihala herself was chilled to the bone, but not one of the Lolonder children was out in this weather.

Perhaps it was ironic that she who controlled weather could be imprisoned by weather. Though now, in the year 4341 of the Lezarian calendar, magic was infinitely more abundant that it was before. Preceding the Quest for the Rings, Tihala's power was strictly limited to the wind and could only affect her immediate area. Now she could control all the weather and birds on Lezaria if she so chose.

Dawn came dark in Lolonder, and the torrential storms continued and would not abate. Tihala's home was flooding, so she was forced to leave the building. Lezaria was known for its extreme seasons, but there usually wasn't flooding until spring, when the ice on the Thorndelles melted and created new tributaries of the Anduana and the Small Hluseena. The Daughter of the Wind pulled her cloak about her body and clutched her child close to her. The little Wind Elkandu cried out and began kicking and screaming. Suddenly, a group of rogues slipped out of the shadows and grabbed Tihala's arms, ripping her ring from her finger. Little Tihiro went flying through the air, his own magic alone saving him from certain injury.

"We've been waitin' a long time fer this, Weather Woman," hissed one of the rogues, looking at the ring in his hand. Tihala screamed and kicked his hand. The Ring of Ti went flying and landed not an inch from her son.

"Leave me alone, you filthy brutes!" screeched the woman.

Tihiro reached out with his little hand and clutched the shiny ring, one of his fingers inadvertently entering the ring. Suddenly a burst of wind at hurricane force buffeted the assailants and surrounded Tihala in a protective storm. The column of wind extended upward, clearing the skies of clouds and harmlessly dissipating the rains. The remaining water formed rivulets and drained slowly away. The trickling water was the only sound heard in Lolonder at that moment. Then came the sound of rapid treads as the rogues retreated into the shadows that remained.

As Tihala went over to pick up her son, the boy held out his hand and offered her the ring. "Keep it," she whispered. "Today you have proven to be more powerful than I, and therefore more worthy. The power of the wind is in you, little Tihiro. Keep it close to your heart, to the flame in your soul, and let it give you life and guide you."

His only response was a muffled squeak, and mirthful laughter at the brightly shining sun.


End file.
